


Brick by Brick

by mpatientdreamr



Series: True.  I authored some of it. [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Season 3A rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpatientdreamr/pseuds/mpatientdreamr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan has some explaining to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brick by Brick

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from this poem:  
> I am the woman of myth and bullshit.  
> (True. I authored some of it.)  
> I built my little house of ill repute.  
> Brick by brick. Labored,  
> loved and masoned it. -- "Loose Woman" by Sandra Cisneros

“We were small, Aiden and I,” Ethan said, fiddling with his bracelet. “Twins, you know, and our mother was never at the top of the pack.”

Danny curled his hands into the edge of the seat to keep from reaching out, from offering comfort. He'd been lied to, endangered. Ethan didn't deserve his sympathy, not yet. “Go on.”

Ethan nodded. “Omegas are usually werewolves without a pack. We don't...Werewolves don't usually pick on the weakest. But our pack was never...normal. Our alpha was the kind of werewolf they'd make horror stories about. He was...cruel. Especially to the weak. And like I said, Aiden and I were small and that marked us as weak long before we really developed. We weren't given a chance to learn our strengths. Our alpha killed our mother when we were six for trying to defend us. Then we were alone and at his mercy. So when Deucalion and Kali rolled into town and offered us power, revenge, we took it. We killed our whole pack, even the alpha, and we don't regret it. But that left us indebted, especially to Kali, who showed us how to master our gifts. And when they said we were coming to Beacon Hills, we followed like good soldiers. Because we never had the chance to be powerful, to lead on our own, to really even be a part of a pack.”

“So you came here and, what, you pretended to fall for me on a monster's orders?” Danny asked bitterly.

“Yes,” Ethan said simply, raising his hands. “At first, it was all on orders. And then it wasn't. We knew you weren't the one we were here for. And I should have stepped away but I...couldn't. You were the first _good_ thing to ever happen in my life. And I didn't want to give you up. I _don't_ want to give you up. But I will if that's what'll make you happy. Because I just want to make you happy.”

Danny closed his eyes, letting his head drop, and ignored Ethan's tiny whine of distress, the light brush of fingers against his cheek. “If you _ever_ lie to me again, _use_ me again, we're through. Do you understand, Ethan? This is your last chance.”

Ethan fell to his knees with a high whine, sliding forward until he was between Danny's knees and cupped his face, wordlessly begging him to look at him. “I understand. Never again.”

Danny opened his eyes and looked at him, really looked at him. Ethan was as he'd ever been, handsome and charming and begging for someone to love him. Danny cupped his cheek and Ethan surged forward, pressing their foreheads together. “Good.”

Ethan nodded, taking a ragged breath. “And I want you to promise me to be careful. I love you and if something happened to you, it'd kill me. And Aiden isn't...fond of you. Not of anyone that could come between the two of us. And he's better at it than I am.”

“At what?” Danny whispered.

“Killing,” Ethan murmured, distraught.

Danny felt a chill work its way down his spine and felt like someone had just walked over his grave. “I promise.”


End file.
